yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Jones
Duncan Jones, born on March 1st 1987, under the usernames LividCoffee and Lalna, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Duncan is currently known for his Farming Simulator, Civilization, Tekkit, and Flux Buddies series on his YouTube channel. Yogscast Website Summary Duncan joined the Yogscast as an artist in residence, making fantastic things in and out of Minecraft. The man behind the explosive wizard Fumblemore, Duncan very quickly became one of the most popular members of the Yogscast with his multiple Minecraft series. Trivia *Duncan played Old Peculier, Fumblemore, and Swampy Bogbeard in the Minecraft series, Shadow of Israphel *Duncan has met the Chuckle Brothers * Duncan has a sister named Rosie Jones, who is in a band called the Worry Dolls * Duncan was born on March 1st, 1987 * Duncan has a degree in art * Duncan enjoys cooking * Duncan is over 6 feet tall (over 183 cm) * Duncan's favourite drink is cider * Duncan is from Devon * Duncan once tried to dye his hair blue for a week, but it turned green *The name, "LividCoffee", came from MSN games; when Duncan signed up, it gave him a randomly generated username, which was "LividCoffee" * Duncan's mother's name is Nicky Jones and his father's name is Colin Jones Quotes * "This is a disaster!" * "Diamonds? Fuck yeah!" * "I'm like fucking Aragorn!" * "My God" * "Oh God, why!" * "Pretty cool" * "Dis is good" * "Ooh, I'm gonna scoop that beehive so hard" * "Oh my god, what is he doing!?" * "Weeeee! I'm going to spaaace!" * "America kinda sucks" * "Blaaddy Loads of 'em" * "You can't have a good firework display without a few deaths" * "Hell yeah" * "It's a Bomb" * "Mine's in flight mode!" * "Hello and welcome back to Flux Buddies!" * "You're Lying" * "Could that have been what was it? * "So, like, if I gave you some wood...heh" * "Here, I made you some wellington boots!" * "I'm gonna go sneak in their base and steal their alarm" * "Don't worry, I've got wood" * "Oh dear" * "Oh no, I fell off, FUCK!" * "Don't quit, we have science to do!" * "What. The. Fuck" * "Mmmm...delicious mother" * "I sleep like a brick" * "This is going to be awesome" * "It's well evil" * "I thought they had more nipples than that" * "It's not okay!" * "Ooh, shit, ooh shit, OOH SHIT" * "I am NOT taking my clothes off on the internet!" * "Was that you singing or Lyndon dying?" * "I just want to feed you!" * "For every tree we burn down we'll plant two more to burn down" * "I fucking love dinosaurs!" * "You need a fruit-fucker" * "Hello?" * "lol ur base is fuked" * "Ooohh, right in the womb" * "Screw the hoe!" * "MYAR!" * "We have to breed them, then we can kill the baby" * "Hah, your dad's dead" * "Can you get this destroyer out of my vagina, please?" * "I might be a Nazi but Lewis is Hitler" * "I reckon..." * ".org is short for orgasm" * "That's not what my mother told me!" * "I'm alive! Oh, no I'm dead" Links * YouTube (1) * YouTube (2) * YouTube (3) * Twitter * Facebook * Tumblr * Reddit * Subreddit * Spreadshirt * Google+ (1) * Google+ (2) * Google+ (3) Gallery YOGSCASTDuncanCock'N'Balls.png|Duncan's first Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTDuncan.png|Duncan's second Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTDuncan2.png|Duncan's third Yogscast avatar BlizzardConvention.jpg|Duncan with Sips, Turps, and Sjin Duncan,_Sjin,_and_Sips_doing_gang_signs.jpg|Duncan with Sjin, and Sips Lalna.jpg|Duncan's first YouTube avatar Lalna2.jpg|Duncan's second YouTube avatar Duncan.jpg Yogscast-duncan.png Duncan_Cartoon.jpg|Duncan as he appears in Minecraft Christmas LividCoffee.png|Duncan's first Minecraft skin Duncan's_New_Skin.png|Duncan's second Minecraft skin Lalnaminecon.jpg|Duncan at the 2011 MineCon Wac2IcU.gif|Duncan's tent Duncan_and_machete.gif|Duncan with a machete Duncan_TR_day.jpg CThruDunc.png|Duncan as he appears in Big Girl Duncan-2013.png|Duncan in Civilization V Duncan_Animated.png|Duncan as he appears in Israphel Animated DuncanAnimated2.png|Duncan as he appears in Yogscast Animated Duncan_diggy_diggy_hole.jpg|Duncan as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole YoungDuncan.jpg|Duncan when he was younger Category:Characters Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Duncan Jones